


To Home and Heart

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [30]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz and Simon celebrates their first proper Christmas togetheror: Baz receives a gift he didn't expect
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	To Home and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things to Buy for Someone who has Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923134) by [LassieLowrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider). 



> Fill for COC2019 day 30: Christmas celebrations
> 
> Y'all know what this means? I've dONE IT

**Baz**

The tree had been trimmed, the presents wrapped and the goose roasted. Christmas had been good, especially when seeing that the tree had turned lopsided, the presents unwrapped and the goose eaten. 

I was staying the night at Simon and Bunce’s flat, Bunce herself spending the night with her family while Simon and I only had each other for company for the night. We’d barely seen each other for a week it felt like, and cuddling on the couch sounded just like what the doctor ordered.

I put the last of the dishes away, dried my hands and went looking for my errant boyfriend, who should be somewhere around but who knows really?

He was around, actually, if by ‘around’ you mean standing in the middle of the living room, shifting awkwardly where he stood. He smiled nervously at me, and if I automatically narrowed my eyes in suspicion, well, who can blame me?

“Hi Baz, I’ve, uh, I’ve got a present for you,” he said, holding out a badly wrapped gift.

“We said we weren’t going to buy anything for each other, Simon,” I griped playfully, all while grabbing the gift.

“Yeah and you bought me something so who’s the hypocrite?” he countered, grinning at me. 

I only shrugged in reply, ripping into the packaging of the gift. Opening gifts are one of the best things I know, and when it comes from Simon it’s even better somehow.

Once I’d gotten through the five layers of wrapping-paper and multitude of tape on the package, it was to find an unassuming box. I glanced at him from under my lashes, only to see him gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. I kind of wanted to help him out with that, but I shook myself out of the thought before it could take proper hold. 

I opened the box and couldn’t stop myself from laughing when I saw the title on the book that was in the box.

“What even?” I managed to gasp out between peals of laughter. “Twelve ways of recognising a vampire - and how to hide you’re one.”

“Well,” he said. “I thought maybe you could use it…?”

I couldn’t help but flip through the book, continuing to laugh more the further I read. The author had probably never met a vampire, let alone talked to one.

“Hey, uh, there’s one more thing in the box,” Simon said after a moment, eyes locked at a spot just over my left shoulder.

Again I narrowed my eyes at him, his nervosity just making me all the more suspicious. Sorting through the paper wads in the box I found one that was taped together rather than just scrunched up, and I tore it apart just like I’d torn into the wrapping paper. 

I shook a key out of the remains of the paper, and once I’d read the tag attached to it I put it down on the coffee table, to the audible intake of breath from Simon. I then fairly threw myself at him. He wasn’t ready for it, so I might’ve accidentally caused him to fall over, but we didn’t topple the tree so all in all, it worked out perfectly.

On the coffee table, right where I’d put it, was the key with the attached tag reading  _ the key to my home (and my heart) _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been fun y'all, let's never do it again (pfft who'm I kidding ofc I will do it again)
> 
> I'm from Sweden and we celebrate today, so merry christmas y'all, and to y'all, a good night


End file.
